Turaton
by KrisEleven
Summary: In the times of old, Trader Koma watched his chosen people travel the world. Of all the chosen people, there was one who wandered the furthest and sought the most of the world Trader Koma had created. This man was called Turaton.


This is really a compliment to a story I am writing called Beginnings. In this story, Niko and a Trader man reference an old Trader legend about the dangers of wander-lust, appropriate since Niko is at that time travelling to Hatar to try and track down Sandrilene's parents and the island is infected with smallpox. As I was writing the chapter, I ended up with this story being completely formed and written rather quickly, and then I forgot about it completely. I'm not sure if anyone is interested in my Trader legend, but here it is for your perusal, if you wish.

Also, Ficship Competitions has begun! It is in its nominations stage and I would really appreciate all of you heading over and checking it out. There are quite a few stories already nominated, and you can read their summaries and click on their links. Or, you can nominate your own favourites to the competition by messaging me or the other forum moderators. Please do nominate! I know the authors of your favourites will really, really appreciate knowing that people like their stories enough to think about them after they're written. The rules on what can be nominated are posted on the forum.

Anyway, check everything out here:

forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/forum/The_Ficship_Competitions/54838/

* * *

In the times of old, Trader Koma watched his chosen people travel the world. Where those non-Tsaw'ha sat in their cities, the Tsaw'ha travelled the oceans and the sands, the forested roads and deep winters. Trader Koma was happy that his creation and all of its marvels were being viewed fully and gave the Tsaw'ha people the gifts of hidden valleys and islands on which to make their cities and the talents and skills to endure their harsh lives with pride.

Of all the chosen people, there was one who wandered the furthest and sought the most of the world Trader Koma had created. This man was called Turaton, and he wandered without tribe or family to the furthest reaches of the world. His family called him back to his ship, but Turaton replied, "No. The ship moves too slowly. How am I to see the world, trapped by its boards and sails?"

Other tribes tried to remind Turaton of his duties to the Tsaw'ha people. "Join our caravan," they said, "and you will be doing well by your people and Bookkeeper Oti."

Turaton, though, would not hear of it. "Trapped with camels or horses, with carts and wagons to drag? How am I to climb every mountain, swim every river, climb every tree, if I am tethered to a horse's reins?"

The elders in the hidden cities warned him that his wander-lust would be met with disaster, but Turaton cited Trader Koma's preference of their peoples' use of the world over Bookkeeper Oti's notes on his goodwill towards his duties, and he wandered still.

One day, late in the spring, Turaton heard of a deep spring located in a thick wood between two high mountains. Not intimidated by its distance and the dangers of the path, Turaton sought the spring. Leaving behind family and duties, Turaton sought the top of the highest mountain. Surely, he thought, Trader Koma will reward me. Who else has traveled the top of this mountain? On the other side of the mountain, Turaton found the deep forest. He walked through it, avoiding the dangerous beasts. Surely Trader Koma will be pleased, he thought. Who else has witnessed the marvels of this jungle? In the middle of the forest, Turaton found, finally, the spring. It was the most beautiful shade, and he drank deeply.

Before him, appeared a beautiful woman. Her skin was as dark as and Trader, but her hair was a deep green and her eyes shone a brilliant blue. Turaton recognized the spirit of the spring and bowed deeply.

"Traveller, you have sought my spring where few have dared to do so before. As a reward, you may get a wish."

Awed by her beauty and her praise, Turaton, in his greed, asked not for a gift that would benefit the Tswa'ha. Instead, he asked for the location of another spirit's dwelling so that he may be granted more of the earth's most beautiful sights, and another wish at his travel's end. Leaning forward, the spirit breathed on his face, and Turaton knew where to seek.

For a year and a day, Turaton wandered from spirit-dwelling to spirit-dwelling, without contact with his people or family.

Obsessed with power he should never have experienced, Turaton listened to the spirit of a craggy cliff he had climbed from the sea. He did not know that this spirit was jealous of her dwelling, allowing not even the birds to nest on the cliff-side or in the tall grasses that crested it. When Turaton asked for his gift, she told him of the next spirit, one that lived deep in the mountain.

"One must be unafraid to find her dwelling - and must show no fear when faced with the entrance to the mountain's depths - but she will give the seeker the greatest gift of all…" the jealous spirit said. Stricken by his greed and his wander-lust, Turaton sought the spirit. He climbed to the highest crest of the mountain the cliff-spirit had sent him to.

Then, unafraid, Turaton launched himself into the depths of the volcano.


End file.
